


you came in wearing a clown costume and my fear went away

by dianna44



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, Louis' POV, M/M, Niall is Louis' best friend, angst that lasts like four lines so not actually, harry and louis meet like that, hello there, it might end up with a clown fetish shhh tell no one, larry - Freeform, louis and harry both love kids, louis is dressed like a clown for a reason read it and see, lourry, maybe just read it and see, some assumed homophobia (but actually not), this fic could help you get over a fear of clowns so do that :3, umm they meet at a kids party and basically they both love kids and they're dorks so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is a clown for a kid's party because Niall is sick and he meets Harry and really, it was sort of meant to happen really. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you came in wearing a clown costume and my fear went away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but yay fluff.

There are several things that Louis Tomlinson doesn’t understand in this world.

The first would be _why the fuck would anyone put milk in their tea?_

The second would be _why the fuck would anyone hire a clown for a party—they’re creepy._

And finally the third would be _why in the hell did he agree to be said clown for this upcoming party._

Niall. That’s why.

Louis looks down at his awful suit that belongs to Niall and groans very loudly and very dramatically. Niall stays silent.

“Niall, I’m disowning you as my friend after this,” Louis grits out as he brings the giant red suspenders up to clip on.

“Aww Lou, it’s not my fault that I’m sick,” he says petulantly as he brings up his disgusting tea-milk up to drink. Louis thinks back to two nights ago when Niall went out to the woods for a party even though it had been freezing cold and Louis insisted that he’d get sick. Louis glares at him, clipping on his rainbow spotted bow tie.

“Yes, yes it is, Niall,” Louis simply says before sighing as he looks at himself in the mirror. “This costume makes me look horrendous. I hate you.” Niall grins.

“Wait ‘till I do the makeup.” Louis wrinkles his nose at his statement but stays silent nonetheless.

“You’re so fucking lucky that I know how to deal with kids and tie balloon animals,” Louis snarls five minutes later when Niall accidentally applies lipstick onto his teeth. “And _why_ are we using actual makeup for this?”

Niall smiles awkwardly. “I can’t find my red clown makeup so you’ll have to deal, Lou. Sorry. Look, you know I can’t just cancel last minute and besides, you’re getting all of the money they give you so hush up,” Niall says. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Like I said—I’m still disowning you,” he says. Niall grins and pinches Louis’ cheek.

“Louis, if you could do that I’m sure you would’ve done it a long time ago. You love me. Admit it,” he coos. Louis simply rolls his eyes again.

 

∞∞∞∞

 

Louis doesn’t know if he’s at the right house at first and he doesn’t know what he should do. Does he knock? What if the parents don’t want him to perform yet? Does he not show himself? How does he do that? Why _the fuck did he agree to this?_

Oh yeah. Two hundred dollars and for his supposed best friend that’s why.

He hears laughter from inside the gate and really, how rich are these people if they have a _gate_ hiding the bottom half of their house away? Louis had to admit though that the first half looked pretty fucking spectacular. He walks up to the gate, rolling Niall’s clown supplies behind him and then gets stuck for a moment wondering what to do next until he sees and intercom button _next to a gate._ He pushes it.

“Hello?” comes the slow drawl of an incredibly sexy voice and _what the hell?_ Louis really hopes that it’s not the dad because then that’d be pretty awkward.

Louis clears his throat and says, “Uhm hi. I’m the clown for the party that I’m really hoping is located here so I don’t look like a creep and…yeah.” Oh god, he had babbled. Why had he babbled? He has a degree in drama and he’s a _fucking drama teacher and yet he can’t even avoid babbling._ Louis was so disappointed in himself. The stranger laughed into the intercom and Louis just stood, wide-eyed and confused.

"Yeah, you got the right place, mate. Here. I’ll come meet you. I don’t think that Lou wants the clown entertainment just yet,” he laughs. Louis’ confused for a moment because apparently, there’s someone else called Lou here. He waits for a couple of minutes and a jogger runs by in that time and Louis _swears by this stupid clown suit that he was just judged fifty times over._

 _Fucking rich people_ , Louis thinks to himself as he self-consciously brings the hat down. It’s not like he’s recognizable anyway. He doesn’t think anyone could actually see what he looks look underneath all of this ridiculous getup. The door opens then scaring him out of his wits as he backs up with a high-pitched gasp and he looks up and _fucking rich people_.

Louis has seen a lot of beautiful people in his life.

For one, some of his best friends were actually quite attractive. Zayn, Louis swears, was sculpted by the gods above and then given as a present to mankind for _he doesn’t know, something._

Liam was also very attractive and when he was in his fireman suit it only added to his cute, buff, puppy look he had going for him.

Even Niall was pretty attractive and with his annoying Irish accent, he knew he had the ladies going for him at first _that is until they actually get to know him_.

However, the guy before him was fucking _sex on legs_ and Louis honestly did not know how to handle it and when he remembered that he was in a _clown outfit_ , he _really_ didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t even get to _try_ to look _somewhat_ equal to the hottie in front of him, and frankly, that was not quite fair.

Louis wondered for the briefest moment about what he should say to him and he decided that it should be witty and charming and something that could maybe have the stranger begging to have him later on, but of course what came out of his mouth was, “I’m wearing fucking lipstick on my mouth, did you know?”

But then the stranger laughs and Louis feels giddy inside becau _se he made the hottie laugh._

“Ah, I’ve been known to do that several times in my life. Although they really they weren’t my best moments,” the stranger says in that incredible voice of his and Louis wants to pour a bucket of ice water on himself to calm down. Louis grins.

“Well mate, I’m here standing in a fucking clown costume because my roommate’s an idiot and got sick so don’t feel too bad,” Louis says. The boy laughs again and opens the door for him wider.

“Here, come in. The kids are outside in the back so they won’t see you just yet. Oh, and I’m Harry Styles,” the boy says. Louis looks at those ridiculous curls and decides that no other name would fit him anyway, but also… _Styles?_ _Seriously?_

“I’m Louis,” he says as he steps through the door. Harry closes the door behind him and Louis finally notices the height difference and _fuck_. Harry smiles down at him and _really? Dimples? What in the hell? How is any of this fair to him? He likes to_ think _he’s a good person._

“Louis,” Harry tests the name and Louis wants to melt. “So you aren’t actually the clown?” Louis wants to hear him talk forever.

“Nah. My mate Niall is, but the idiot got himself sick with the flu and begged me to do this so he wouldn’t have to cancel. I agreed solely because I’m amazing and maybe for the money,” Louis says. Harry laughs again and Louis grins.

“So what do you actually do?” Harry asks as they walk into the house together and Louis has to control his mouth from dropping open because _whoa, this place was beautiful_.

“Uhm,” he clears his throat, “Drama. Teaching. Uhm. I mean I teach drama at a public high school. It is quite fun actually but it’s a bitch waking up every morning.” Harry laughs again and Louis wonders how much he’d have to do to make that his ringtone.

“That’s cool. So you have experience with kids then?” Harry asks, leading him into what looks like to be the living room. Either way, it’s huge.

“Uh yeah. Both high school and small children. I have lots of younger sisters you see, but also I volunteer at a daycare sometimes. Like I said, I’m an amazing person,” Louis says, smiling widely before realizing that it probably looked creepy with how much makeup he had on. Harry brightens though from what he said.

“Really? Oh that’s so cool! I love kids! That’s why I volunteered to help Lou with Lux’s party today. Just being around them makes me pretty happy. I wanted to become an elementary school teacher before I started getting gigs, but I still want at least three,” Harry says. Louis wants to kiss him and then realizes what he says, which makes him want to kiss him even more.

“Wow there. Didn’t know I had a kid groupie on my hands although from what you said, you most likely have your own groupies too? What do you do? Sing? Band?” Harry continues on grinning and it makes Louis’ insides churn. He’s just…cute and sexy at the same time.

“I used to be in a band as the lead singer but we broke up because they got too busy. Now, I’m just a solo artist although it’s been pretty cool,” he says, before looking down and mumbling, “I don’t think I have _groupies_ though. Not cool enough yet.” Louis scoffs and pets his shoulder. Figures that someone with a voice like that would be a singer as well.

“Mate, you’re talking to someone dressed in a fucking clown costume. So, you’re already pretty awesome to me,” Louis says. Harry looks back up at him, blushing and Louis suddenly gets the impression that his hopes of getting this boy into bed with him after a long date don’t seem so futile after all. He reaches out and tugs on those ridiculous curls. “Besides, with curls like these, you’ll have all the girls fawning over you.” Harry blushes even harder and yeah, Louis _really_ wants to kiss him.

“Hopefully, boys as well,” Harry mumbles. Louis brings his hand down because _fuck. Fucking fuck fuck. Did he just?_ Louis plays it off though. He doesn’t have a degree in drama for nothing.

“Ah, one of those,” Louis says, but then _fuck his degree, now he sounds like a homophobic asshole._ Harry must think so too as he takes a small unconscious step back and narrows his eyes at him. _Fuck._

“One of those?” he asks and Louis knows what he’s asking. He starts to laugh, trying to play it cool. He knows he’s failing miserably. Damn his stupid degree that obviously does not have any weight in his actual life when talking to stupidly, cute boys who have dimples and curls anyone would die for.

“Aha, it’d be sorta hypocritical if I went on any longer, mate. Sorry to confuse you. Fucking Christ, this is awkward. It’s not what it seems uhm,” Louis continues to blabber out. What the hell is he even saying? Harry is obviously not impressed as he takes another step back and _no no no that just isn’t fair._

“Yeah, never mind Louis. I remembered I got to be somewhere. Sorry to… _disappoint_ ,” he says and Louis was _going_ to say something as he started to walk away. He _was,_ but then _of fucking course_ , the mother comes in and sees him.

“Oh wonderful! You’re already here! Lux just mentioned wanting to see you! I’m Lou Teasdale by the way. It’s wonderful to meet you. Come on, come on!” she exclaims. She seemed slightly tipsy, which Louis found sort of strange since he was at a children’s party, but as soon as she led him out into the yard, where a magnificent pool graced the area, as well as what seemed like twelve children, he sees the parents off to the sides, drinking wine and beer, and he understands. He smiles awkwardly, looking behind him and seeing Harry give him a hard stare. _Fuck._ Why couldn’t he just say he was gay to him? What was so hard about that?

“Clown man! Yay! Yay!” a child exclaims as soon as she sees him, coming up to him and pulling on his leg. His thoughts about Harry are stored away as he looks down at the cute girl and smiles down at her.

“Hey, cutie!” He really hopes that he’s allowed to call them cuties. He doesn’t want to sound like a fucking creep. “Do you want a present? I brought one for all of y’all.” The little girl juts her lips out and Louis inwardly coos.

“All us? But it’s mine! Mine party! Why all us?” she says, and Louis panics for a minute before crouching down and patting her on the back comfortingly.  

“Well, cutie, you’re the birthday girl and you’re special. You’ll get something even more wonderful. I _promise_ you,” Louis says, smiling at her. She beams back at him and tugs on his hand to pull him over to her other friends. He allows her to turn him around to face the direction he had been turned back to and of course, that puts him able to see Harry’s expression. It’s impassive now. Louis wants to kiss him to make him smile over and over again, which is weird because _he just fucking met him. Calm yourself, Lewis,_ he thinks idly.

The rest of the party goes by pretty quickly.

Louis makes all of the children laugh and he gets each and every one of them a balloon animal of their choice. Lux got three balloon animals and she loved them all. Harry’s mood towards him changes a little bit, but Louis can’t go up and talk to him yet to apologize and explain. The parents get slightly tipsier and after being there for a good two hours, Lou breaks their attention away from him by bringing out the cake and presents. Lou thanks him, pays him, and offers some cake to him if he wants to stay. He thanks her and says he’ll stay just a few more minutes. He has someone to talk to after all.

Louis grabs his piece of cake and looks over at Harry entering the house again. He decides then and there what to do. He follows after him and finds him in the kitchen, getting some water it seems. Harry can’t see him because of his head being stuck in the fridge and as soon as he closes it, Louis puts the cake right in front of Harry’s face for him to see. Harry stiffens.

“I brought you rainbow cake,” Louis says. Harry stands up straight and Louis feels like he’s towering over him. It’d be sexier if he wasn’t glaring at him.

“Don’t want it,” Harry states coolly and Louis just really wants to make him laugh again. Harry starts to move away from him but Louis grabs his shoulder and pulls him back.

“Harry look. Listen to me, okay? I didn’t get a chance to properly explain myself earlier but basically,” _I’m gay too. Stop freaking out._ That’s what he was going to say until he got lost in Harry’s green green eyes. Instead he continues on to say, “I’d really like to take you out on a date and then maybe possibly give you a blowjob.”

Harry’s obviously as startled as him and Louis watches as his face transforms from distaste to confusion to realization before settling on what looks to be a mix of relief and happiness. Harry doesn’t say anything though and that freaks Louis out even more. He was already freaking out because of his stupid mouth and his stupid offer for the blowjob thing and now Harry wasn’t saying anything. Yeah. Freaking out.

“Wait no. I mean yeah, I meant that but I didn’t mean to _say_ it. _Shit._ I have a _degree_ in drama, did you know? But here I am blabbering away and fuck, I’m still doing it. _Fuck._ I’m gay by the way. Oh yeah meant to say that. Okay deep breaths, Louis Tomlinson…would you like to go out on a date with me?” Louis finally breathes out, after embarrassing himself beyond belief. Harry’s still staring at him and Louis doesn’t know what to do for exactly six seconds until Harry grabs his face and presses his lips onto his.

Kissing Harry feels amazing and Louis feels it all the way to his toes before he realizes that Harry is _kissing him_.

He brings his hand up to clutch at Harry’s curls when he responds and he leans in. Harry’s lips are soft and he can feel him slightly tugging at his lip and Louis gasps softly into his mouth. Harry grins against him and Louis is already so so gone for this boy. Harry’s hand is warm against his cheek and his other hand is resting gently on his hip keeping him steadily against him. Louis flushes when he feels Harry nipping at his bottom lip and tugging on it even more.

 _Fucking hell. Definitely gay then._ Harry releases him and Louis unconsciously pouts, which only makes Harry laugh.

“Did you know how hard it was to stop from kissing you when you reached over and tugged on my curls earlier?” Harry says, leaning in, bringing Louis’ body closer to him, which only reminds Louis that he’s in a fucking clown costume. Also, the obscene amount of red smeared lipstick on Harry makes him want to give his all for this boy. “Then, you went and made me think you were some homophobic hot guy and it was _so hard_ when I watched you play with the kids because _fuck, you made cute hot_.” Harry whispers in his ears and Louis shivers. _Fucking hell, this is ridiculous._ Louis reaches up on his toes and gets his mouth close to Harry’s ear.

“Oops. My bad,” he whispers. He can do this seduction thing as well. Maybe. He was in a clown costume after all. “Also, I’ll have you know I usually don’t kiss until _after_ the first date, Styles.” Harry pulls him down and gives him a light peck on his lips and hums against him.

“Well, I’ll have you know that I usually don’t go around kissing clowns because frankly, they’re fucking creepy,” he mumbles against his lips before pulling back. Okay, so maybe it was more than a peck. Louis grins.

“God, I _know._ Good thing I’m not a clown though,” he says, smiling before adding, “I bet you won’t even recognize me in different clothes.” Harry smirks.

“I definitely know that I want to _not_ recognize you in no clothes at all.”

“Cheeky, Styles! I like it,” Louis exclaims, running a hand down Harry’s chest while thinking briefly, that he’ll have to give Niall the biggest hug when he gets home. Maybe he’ll even take him to Nando’s to thank him.

“Good because it’s all I am. Although, I’ll have to admit, I _am_ curious as to what you look like without a clown costume on,” he says. Louis nods.

“Well, go on this date with me and you’ll see,” he states because _obviously, that’s the solution to this._ Harry laughs.

“I guess I will.” He leans back in. “And you know, I don’t think I’m afraid of clowns anymore. Although, maybe that’s not so good because maybe I’ll just have a clown fetish. Oh dear, that’d be tragic, wouldn’t it?” He’s teasing Louis and he will not stand for it. Or maybe he will. Whatever.

“Trust me, Styles,” Louis says, leaning in as well, “When I’m done with you, you’ll forget all about any fucking clown.” He kisses him again.

“Suppose I will,” Harry mumbles against his lips. And if it takes at least five minutes wiping off all the makeup from Harry, no one has to know.

And if Louis kisses Niall on the cheeks and hugs him a total of ten times at Nando’s, no one has to know.

And if Harry attacks Louis’ lips as soon as he sees him without the stupid costume on and keeps muttering how _fucking sexy he is and are those tattoos_ , no one has to know.

And if they maybe just possibly moan each other’s names at least a dozen times that night, no one has to know (except Louis’ neighbor and Niall definitely knows).

But when, Harry gets down on one knee dressed in a fucking clown suit, they make sure that everyone knows. Besides, maybe they’ll help kids recover over their fear of clowns. Or maybe not. Who cares?

All that anyone cares about is what happens when their children find a clown costume in their parent’s closet one day that’s not exactly…scary. Just “ _really really sexy and Christ, Lou put it in already”_ according to Harry as Louis pulls down the suspenders from his naked body with red lipstick. So yeah, back to not knowing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cheesiest ending sue me. i don't even know. truly. larry is real. and comments and kudos= much appreciated


End file.
